Every You Every Me
by Mighty Crouton
Summary: What were to happen if Integral was a Nosferatu? What would Alucard's new role be? You'd be surprised how little things seem to change..


**EDIT!!:** I cleaned up a few problems some nitpicky people were pointing out - Breathing in particular ;P **TITLE:** Every Me, Every you  
**SONG:** Every Me Every You by Placebo  
**AUTHOR:** Alyxandria Jolivet  
**RATING:** PG  
**GENRE:** Uhmmm.. Dinno  
**SUMMARY:** I just typed this in Two Hours. Forgive me. =P I'll probably re-edit it later when I'm inspired, as I always do. Anyways, if all of you liked the ficlit 'Lucky You', then I think you'll just love this one. You'll have to read it, I really don't want to spoil it. Muchos fun! Some AxI if you will. 

** :::::::::: every you every me :::::::::: **

............................ 

_Carve your name into my arm.   
Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed.   
Cuz there's nothing else to do,   
Every me and every you.   
-- Placebo, "Every me Every you" _

**............................ **

_Can you feel it......? The rush..... its beautiful, isn't it? Does it surprise you? Should it surprise you? _

The irony is beautiful, don't you agree? 

So very beautiful... 

How you would die.... with such lack of honor... but with such grace. 

So very ironic. 

I doubt you ever thought you would witness your own death. Not quite the fancy show they often hope it be, is it? Is it? 

Can you feel what I feel? Can you taste my mixed triumph and agony now? This revenge I've finally painted with your blood over the canvas of your family's portrait, yet this knowledge that I will forever be underestimated, spat upon, disliked, distrusted, and controlled by you. 

I suppose I thought that perhaps certain ties would break... that positions would switch between the both of us. However, I never stopped assuming that such a prophecy would not be fullfilled. The pet that I am would have great difficulty reversing roles set nearly a century before your birth. 

Ironic in so many ways. 

Don't you agree... master? 

Those twin pools of dead blue open to reveal the outside world. Lashes moist with dew narrow in slight discontent as life comes into focus. The sun on its lazy descent into the abyss, sky strangled by arriving darkness and the peekaboo of stars. It was a familiar sight, a nostalgic one. Hands covered by the silken embrace of gloves tremble with consciousness, fingertips brushing against the rough exterior of the roof beneath her as she stirrs in that world between dreams and harsh reality. 

_You remember it, don't you? The time? The place? How could you not? You are gifted with the perception of a perfect memory... one of which would drive them into insanity.... just by recalling clear pictures of a past they want to forget. _

But you don't quite want to forget it, do you? 

You thought you would regret it. But its ironic just how much you've now come to depend upon it. You thought you would loathe it, you would tarnish your honor, your grace, your line, everything you stand for... but how amusing that it has, in fact, increased your dignity. Your fame. Strengthened your line, even if you are the very thing you kill. 

But..... one must be a hunter in order to hunt, am I correct? 

"Alucard. Where are you?" The woman's voice was rich, tongue clicking as she tasted the words as soon as they left her mouth. 

_I am occupied with the Iscariot, as per usual. I take it you are in India?_

The subject in question rolled her eyes, even as she slipped her glasses on. Not that such an item was ever required now, but she wore them to intimidate the people around her, more or less. It is quite pathetic how people rely so much on sight alone, yet it was a beautiful advantage on many levels. 

"Incorrect. Scotland." 

_I'm impressed. Ten years, and you've already surprised me._

"It is something you are bound to get used to," Integral muttered, as she bent her knees and pulled herself onto her feet, while bracing her body in such a way to find perfect balance as she stood upon the roof of a church overlooking a village. 

_Why are you speaking aloud?_

"I've no reason to fear whether or not someone can hear me, Alucard. As I've nothing I care to hide." The woman rolled her sleeves with both hands as she removed her gloves, revealing the tawny flesh beneath the layers of fabrics. 

_....Master... you know what today marks..._

Integral rolled her eyes, even as she strolled over the roof tiles with simplicity. "I could care less for anniverseries, unless they concern present or future appointments." 

_Then you do know what today is._

"Unfortunately, yes." The suited woman paused, eyes flinching behind the rims of her glasses as she let her senses inhale the world around her... tasting the air.. breathing the grass... listening to the world moan as it turned. 

_Ten years... So very helpless then, weren't you? Shall I list off the ways you were helpless, Master? _

"I'd rather you stay focused on your target and mission, Alucard," Integral growled, eyes slit with upset as her pet proceeded to re-open a wound she hoped to seal for sometime. 

_You know that my current target is far too occupied in searching for his limbs. Or are your senses faltering? But I digress, you were quite helpless. And I know all the ways you were. Bound by your human necessities... tied down by your flesh. Always calling upon my help to save you. Quite the thrill, isn't it master? To control me, hmmm?_

"Quite the thrill for you too, it appears." Integral hums to herself. "Servitude for eternity, Alucard. You must be genuinely excited." 

A roll of laughter entered her mind, leaving a dark impression on her mind that would simply not erase. 

_It was a sacrifice. But still.... I relive that day.. it cycles within me... The taste of your skin interlaced with tea and cigars, the smell of your rich blood... Oh, you were so helpless. Shackled by humans, crippled by your mistakes, your so called honor... I don't quite know what I loved more about that memory._

"By all means, Alucard. Feel free to shut up about it. By the way, veer to your left. Anderson's throwing at your blind spo-..... Never mind, it appears your reactions have become as stale as your breath," Ms. Hellsing rolled her eyes and proceeded to climb off the roof with utmost care, watching herself as she stepped off the rickity ladder that lead her to that spot in the first place. 

_....You could foresee that occurance at least thirty seconds before. _

A cruel smile brushed the pink of Integral's lips, brows arched as she strolled towards the massive wooden doors blocking the church. "I choose not to depend so much upon my abilities, unlike you and the child. I am stronger this way, I've no need to stride over the levels of my powers. I advise you do the same, become more human in order to become more of a monster..." 

_Heh... Charmed._

"So, are you going to go back to the subject at hand and be done with it, or must I wait here until Anderson once more lops off your head so I might come to your rescue, Alucard?" 

There was a shift in Integral's mind, an aire of true distaste and equal irritation. The bastard's pride was hurt in most ways thought unredeemable. 

"It bothers you, doesn't it? Knowing that I've only been dead for ten years, and I'm already your equal in strengths and vampiric knowledge..." Integral mused aloud, slipping two fingers into the pocket of her khaki trenchcoat to retrieve a thin cigar. 

_....Bothers me..? Oh no master, you don't realize just how it **excites** me..._

There was a brush that flicked over Integral's mind. Teeth dug into the brown leaf of her cigar, body losing composure as she fell to her knees, hands splayed flat on the ground as she arched her neck while hissing back. The woman choked, the pink of her lips parted as her eyes rolled back with the mixed pain and pleasure, desperately fighting back the intense sensation. 

_I've lived a long time, and you know this. You can probably count the years, the days, the weeks my corpse has tred upon this world. Imagine every hour spent in boredom. Pause and consider every single second.. empty without purpose. I have slaughtered countless humans, slayed various vampires, destroyed the undead and ripped away the souls from living beings. I have played games with the Hellsings, mutilated myself, fought wars, caused wars, ended wars... and all of this has ever failed to entertain me._

Integral moaned, losing her composure and mind as she collapsed on the steps of the church. She twitched lightly as Alucard continued to deliberately stroke her mind, causing a ripple of physical sensations to overcome her. 

_Twenty years ago, you were just some little girl. A little girl who would come to possess a power such as me. That is when I became deathly amused... It tickled me knowing that I was the pet to some pathetic human girl who barely touched the seams of puberty. _

And you grew up... Don't you see, Master? You were growing up too quickly. I had to pressure you. I had to make you become a part of me, or else this constant entertainment, this lack of boredom I finally experienced would simply disappear. You were so weak when I turned you.... 

"Oh god...." Integral threw her head back once more, blinded by this indescribeable brush over her nervous system. All the while, Alucard's rich laugh echoed in her mind, intensifying this pure physical manifestation of sensation. 

_You remember... _

Ah.... Betrayed by your own country, by your own queen. Uncertain of Walter's fate. The Knights of the Round was all but ruined, and the Hellsing line was dying. You? Give birth to a child? Unlikely. Your enemies would use that child against you... That child would be a weakness, no matter how physical or emotionally distant you'd be with it. 

In the end.... it would just be another weakness.. 

...And you can't have that.... 

... Can you... Master...? 

Integral gasped, eyes wide with surprise as Alucard finally released her. A shot of quivers raced over her flesh, causing her hair to rise and body to melt with the sweet vibration. She kicked out her legs, using the momentum to propel herself onto the grass beside the church's steps, chest heaving as she sucked in the air around her. Air she no longer needed, but the relapse was merely out of habit rather than need. 

_I always made a bet with myself, whether the survival of your father's institution would be far more important to you than your pathetic sense of honor, morals, and God. _

In the end, I won, didn't I? 

"....Shut up, Alucard..." Integral growled, mind dwelling on the sensations before and the aftermath there of. 

_You came to me in the end, Master. Finally, I had a choice. It was my choice and mine alone whether or not to grant you the powers within me. Does it bother you that you had to finally give into the truth of this..? That you needed me, your silly little pet, in order to fullfill your darkest wish? A plate served with the last of Hellsing, served to me.... Revenge so sweet, I must admit. _

"Might I remind you it backfired," Integral pursed her lips as she found her composure, speaking aloud into the crisp air as she searched herself for those familiar strengths in order to combat Alucard in this game of challenge. "This revenge you speak of is empty. Certainly, at the time, it left an impression upon you... a false impression at that. Now and for all eternity, you must live on knowing I'll never turn to you for help. That your servitude is no longer needed.. and yet, it is still there. You will always remain, from this time forward, merely an object of decoration. A trophy, if you will, of my family's triumph.. with no use what-so-ever." 

Integral paused, her mind hearing the faint sound of Alucard's hum as he rose with the itch of irritation. And then, she could feel him smile.. 

_Ah... but you admit that you will have to deal with me for all eternity, mm?_

Lord Hellsing grunted lightly, studying the grassy hills surrounding her as she sat up. Teeth ground into her cigar as she analyzed Alucard's words. 

_That, Master, still gives purpose to my life._

"Romantic." Integral muttered dryly around her cigar, as she began to light the tip. 

_Anderson is beginning to bore me. What do you say, when I am done, that we should book Ireland for a session of combat?_

Finally, Integral seemed interested. Her mind rolled with this idea for a moment, before her words came. "I suggest India." 

_Ah, I can see you miss your mother's country. Needless to say, what restrictions will apply in this bout?_

Brow lightly knit with thought, Lord Hellsing tapped her glasses with a nail as she tossed around some ideas. "I suggest swords rather than firearms, familiars are allowed, however regeneration is not." 

_....Challenging._

Integral's mouth curved into a smile, as her face lit with anticipation, "Indeed." 

_...I shall meet you then... Master...._

Conversation finally ended, the woman paused to taste Scotland in all its natural treasures. 

Despite the beauty of it all, Integral would much rather have been in India. 

_- Fin_

************************************************************ AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Chances are, this fic either got one or the other: 

"GOD! STUPID VAMPIRE-INTEGRAL FIC! INTEGRAL WOULD NEVER GO VAMPIRE! who do you think you are!? HUH?!" 

or 

"THIS WASN'T AxI ENOUGH!!!! Where was the sexxors? The passion? HUH!? At least, if Integral's gonna be a vampire, let's make them have sex now!!!" 

Now then, this is when I come in! 

My goal was to write a Vampire Integral ficlit that was actually GOOD. I had no specific story in mind, actually. I just wanted to see if I could achieve the impossible and write a vamp-Integral fic that makes SENSE and doesn't leave the reader going 'How uncharacter of the both of them...' 

So, here's my justifications of how Integral COULD go Vampire, and why she did for the sake of this fic: 

1.) WEAKNESSES  
Let's be honest. Integral despises being weak, so what better way to get rid of being weak than becoming a vampire? 

2.) HELLSING BLOODLINE  
Everyone always uses the argument that Integral needs a heir for Hellsing. Its a pretty good argument, but its one I have trouble nodding to. For one, if Integra's going to have a kid, it would just be another weakness she doesn't want. There are few people she is close to(Actually, just two. Walter and Alucard) and its those people who protect her, not vice versa. I doubt Integra could handle protecting another human being, when she already has a difficult time protecting herself. Not to mention the fact that a baby in her life could cause her to change in personality, melting the ice of the icequeen, if you will.  
Integral would just become weaker if she had a child, not what Integral wants. 

3.) HELLSING INSTITUTION  
Above all, Integral is more concerned with the life of her Institution than her morals, honor, and god combined. If she has to sacrifice all of this in order to make her forefather's institution thrive, than she'd do just that. Hell, Integral already depends upon a vampire to get the job done, what would it bother her if she was to become a vampire herself in order to do an even more efficient job? 

In the end, while Integral does live with her Pride, Honor, and God... she depends more upon the welfare of her father's institution and the ultimate end of the undead. Once these goals have been accomplished, I doubt Integral would pause to rethink sacrificing Seras, Alucard, and forfeiting her own life in order to be sure she has completely rid the world of undead. 

How proper it would be that with the last vampire dead, Hellsing should die in that same breath too, hmm? 

I don't think Integral would think any differently. 


End file.
